Eternal Slumber
by MistariaPotter
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own anything! Draco joins the order of phoenix, his first mission is to kill vampires.he fails, turns into a vamp,hermione tries to save him but fails. at last, hermione cannot bear the pain of seeing draco suffer, so she kills him.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!!!

Eternal slumber

Prologue:

Voldemort is dead. Harry Potter is dead. But unfortunately, when Voldemort dies, evil does not disintegrate with him. Evil survives, as the flaming heart of the lifeless creatures known to world as: Vampires. Vampires are more cunning than normal humans, sometimes, even witches and wizards cannot match their intelligence. This new species roam the world now, devouring the tasty blood of muggles, witches and wizards alike. These demons can transform normal humans into vampires like themselves, hungry for blood and pleasured by death. The difference between magical humans and non magical humans does not seem to bother the vampires, because no matter how weak or strong humans are, within a click, those humans will be a moving corpse.

The once crowded and noisy Diagonal Alley was now a soundless and gloomy place. Every living creature there has fallen victims to vampires, now they are no longer alive. Cold-blooded creatures wander around this particular place, their eyes displaying their hunger for their main energy source, the warm red liquid.

The vampires may be dead, but without blood, they starve, dying a second death. This is happening in Diagonal Alley. Vampires are now vanishing into the thin air as if they never existed. The population of vampires in world may be increasing, but the population of vampires in Diagonal Alley is decreasing. Vampires now kill each other for food, and to them, killing is normal because it is necessary in order to survive. These horrible non-living things may be invincible to humans, but they are still vulnerable to themselves. This is the key to their down fall, and also the key to the return of the "Kingdom of Humans."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Draco enters the radiant front door of _The Order of Phoenix_, his heart beats from the fear he is about to face. Questions hang on the air as Draco begins to feel guilt and shame. Are they going to accept me into _The Order of Phoenix_? After all I have to them, are they still going to embrace me with both arms? Do I even deserve their hospitality? In the war of Voldemort and Harry Potter, I have fought against them, in every aspect of the world, I am opposing them! I must prove to them that I am capable of being in _The Order of Phoenix_, and that I will stay faithful to them forever. With that thought, he bravely marches through all the corridors of the Order, until he finally reaches the main room, The Head Quarters.

The door automatically opens itself for him revealing all the luxurious and fine furniture of the room. The beautiful items may have stolen some of Draco's interest, but the six people sitting at the table is hard to miss. He slowly strides over, taking his time as if he wants to hide from the inevitable. But no matter how delaying his foot steps are, he knows that he cannot turn back. He inhaled a big breath and struts on, toward the six people, all waiting patiently for him.

"Hello Draco, I see you have changed quite a bit, from the once so arrogant and snotty Draco to a now honest and careful person." Remus Lupin continues to examine and praise Draco, unaware of the discomfort Draco feels. All those sitting in front of him, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Bill Weasley had once known him as the spoiled rich brat. This sudden transformation is hard to accept. The most difficult change of Draco Malfoy that everyone finds is the shift from a Death Eater to an actual good person, but nonetheless, the test on whether they should trust Draco or not is about to begin.

Professor McGonagall explains the situation of Vampires in the world, and that both muggles and wizards alike are in danger. "Draco," says professor McGonagall, "This is a great opportunity for you to prove yourself to us. This mission will be hard, but worth it. Now, listen, you have to enter Diagonal Alley, and kill all the vampires there. If you cannot, at least limit their reproductive rate and stop them from giving birth to new vampires. Draco, even though this task might seem simple, it is not. Vampires are invincible to humans, and you will be vulnerable when opposing them. Beware of their fangs, do NOT let it touch your skin, or else you will turn into a vampire yourself. You have two days to prepare. Good luck." And with that said, all of the six people left the table and out the room, leaving Draco alone, in the miserable world of fear.


End file.
